The One and Only
by Fire Kitsune
Summary: Kagome, the only being who is a half kitsune god and a half inu demon. Legend says as she grows she will become the most powerful being in the universe. Every god and demon are after her ,and only one can have her. Who will it be? InuKagSess
1. A Bad Past

I was going to post this as a fiction story at fictionpress.com but its being a real bitch to me and wont let me upload properly, so I'm making this into an Inuyasha Fanfiction. I hope you all like it.  
  
NOTE: There are two worlds, one where the gods live, and one where demons and humans live.  
  
The Only One Prologue  
  
My name is Kagome. I was born from a fox god and the demon Lady of the North. Which makes me a half fox goddess as well as a half demon, dog demon to be precise. When they mated my mother left her lands to live with my father. The other gods were angered by my father's choice for a mate, which soon led to his death. On my tenth birthday the gods took my mother as well.  
  
The same day I ran away from home, afraid the gods would find me there, I ran into a lake and looked at my reflection. I had long black hair with blue and silver streaks and with the tips colored green. My eyes, gray-green, I had light tan skin and was 5'2 in height. Those contributes I got, from my mother.  
  
From my father, pointed ears, a mark on my forehead resembling a piece of fire. As well as the ability to control all four elements. Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. Right now I can control fire, but my father told me as I grow old, the more elements I will gain.  
  
"Well, look its a hanyou! You're kind isn't welcomed in this world." A full god said to me. I growled "Shut up! You don't even know me!" "You're father disgraced us all by mating with a demon." He spited at me. I could feel the tears starting to fall. I started to run away, but me only being a hanyou and still a child, he easily caught me. The god, Daemon had beaten me brutally and left me to die.  
  
Slowly I got up and made my way to the other world. The world where my mother was from and take over her lands.  
  
Once there my mother's good friend Megumi saw me and instantly asked what happened. I told her everything, from my father and mother's death to Daemon. And she looked at me with pity in her eyes. "Don't worry Kagome, you're safe here. Tell me, since your father was a fox god, tell me how much magic do you know?" I told her about the elements and what I can control so far, while she bandaged me up. "Stay right here, I'll be back." She said to me. A couple of minutes later she appeared with a scroll in her hand. "Kagome, honey, your father and mother left this with me to give to you if anything like this were to happen." I took the scroll and read what was in it out aloud.  
  
Dearest Kagome,  
  
Kagome in an event in which we were to die, we would like to say that we love you and to never give up hope. It's our best wishes for you to take over your mother's lands and to train your magic. You will need to use it in the future. We shall leave you in the care of Megumi. Treat her well and never forget us. Below here there are some spells and potions you can use to protect your self and others. Also note that you can do far more then only controlling the elements, you have gain every ability a fox has as well as its magic. We have left you with many things to help you in fighting and in magic.  
  
Love you with all our hearts, your beloved mother and father, Lady Shori and Lord Kenjin,  
  
When I was done reading tears started to fall from my eyes. Then I asked Megumi "Will you help me with my magic, and in fighting?"  
  
~~~~~~~/~~~~~~  
  
Should I continue? Please review, it would help a lot! ^_^ 


	2. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha. But Megumi I do!! And all my other OCs.  
  
Do you know how it feels not to be excepted? I do. Its been six years since my parents death. And the thought still haunts me. I know not to hate them, for how could I? They were in love. But sometimes I still wonder. Would it be different if they were still alive? But I know I'm only fooling myself. Things are meant to be as they come and as they go. And to me, it seems that I was destined to be alone.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Megumi's Point of view)  
  
I have been watching Kagome. Watching Kagome from a lost looking child to a beautiful grown woman. But the realization hit me one day as we were sparing. 'The more older she gets, the colder she becomes.' But of course that was to other people, Kagome thought of me as a second mother.  
  
Deep in my thoughts, Kagome seeing my distraction, used it to her advantage. The next thing I know, I was cornered and unarmed. 'It must hurt no being excepted. I can only imagine. That's it.' I grinned inside myself as Kagome looked at me suspiciously. 'Kagome needs a mate. Someone to open her heart more, make her see what she has been missing all these years.'  
  
"Kagome, why don't we take a break now." Kagome looked at me for a moment. As if studying my face. Then she sighed it defeat and said, "Heh, ok..." She ran off, somewhere. Sometimes I wonder where she goes. Maybe she has secret lover? 'Nah' I reassured myself. 'Now to find suitable mates for my dear Kagome. I  
  
remember the Western Lord having a son around Kagome's age. Maybe I can ask them to visit perhaps. It has been awhile.'  
  
(Kagome)  
  
'Hm, I wonder what she is up to?' I asked myself as I walked away. I decided to wonder my land. No matter how many times I've gone around it, I've never sense another demon nor a human around. Well, maybe once, my adopted son, Shippo. In fact I think I'll pay him a visit, if I remember clearly I promised him that I would finally take him home with me today. I met him wondering my lands. He was being chased by to thunder demons. I quickly disposed of them and took care of Shippo. He and Megumi are the only people that are dear to me. But my heart, it aches for something more.  
  
~5 days later~ (Western Land, Normal Point of View)  
  
InuTashio read Megumi' s letter in amusement.  
  
Dear Lord InuTashio,  
  
It is I Megumi. Long time no see, huh? Do you and your family wish to visit us? You have yet to see the new Lady of the North. I'm sure Lady Shori would not be pleased if you didn't and I'd also like to inform you that Kagome is of age for a mate. Are your sons up for the challenge?  
  
Best Wishes, Megumi  
  
"You already know my answer Megumi." InuTashio said to himself aloud. "Father!" Sesshomaru came into the room. "You asked for me father?" Sesshomaru looked at his father with an emotionless face. "Ah, yes Sesshomaru, I want you to tell your brother that he should get ready. We are going to visit the Northern Land for a little while." Sesshomaru left his father's study as soon as his father told him. 'This Sesshomaru is rather curious on the occasion.'  
  
"Brother," Sesshomaru said with hate. "What the fuck do you want?" "Father said to pack up, it seems that we are leaving to visit the North for awhile." Inuyasha send him a quizzing look. Sesshomaru showed no emotion on his face and left.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry short I know. Don't forget to review!!!! 


	3. Sutors?

A/N: I _FINALLY_ to be on a computer!!!! I wrote this chapter 5 days after I posted the last one. I'm so sorry!!! Anyway I promise that this will be long (ok not that long but as long as I can before I run out of ideas) because my friend gave me a death threat, (I'm so glade you like this story that much 'baka butt'!) and also the fact that I haven't updated in a while!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 

The One and Only

Chapter 2

( / hi / ) Kagome thinking telapathicly

( _hi_ ) Megumi thinking telapathicly

(Kagome's Point of View)

It's been six days, six fucking days and I still don't know what Megumi is up to! Why I want to know what Megumi is up to isn't because I'm nosy. No, its because of what she did to me when I was fourteen...

Flash Back

"Megumi?" I asked as Megumi was staring off at the distance. "Yes, Kagome?" "Are you expecting someone?" Megumi beamed at me. For the first time in my life, my emotionless mask fell. But I quickly regained myself and looked at Megumi with suspision. "What are you up to?" I asked Megumi who now was wearing an 'oh-so-innocent' face.

Suddeny a smell took over my scenses. "Wolves!" I growled out. There was a gust of wind and before me now were two demon wolves, Father and son.

"About time," Megumi started, "I was starting to think you were going to refuse my proposal." The elderly demon wolf chuckled and then fixed his eyes on me. "Ah, I think I should interduce ourselves. I am demon Lord Hairu, and this is my son Koga. We rule over the Eastern lands."

'They're not so bad,' I thought. But there was one question I couldn't figure out... Why were they here? Besides why was Megumi so secretive about it...

The demon prince came up to me and to my surprise bent down on one knee and kissed my hand. "I am demon prince Koga, who is this lovely vixen before me?" I took this chance to study him. He seemed to be about 15 years old, human years, of course.

"Kagome," It came out in a monotone, but I didn't care. All I wanted to know was why he was here. A friend of Megumi's who came to visit, I could understand, but something tells me that its more then that.

Koga, still holding my hand said, "Accept or decline, my little vixen." 'Your little vixen?' Now that hit a nerve. 'I belong to _no one_!' I had had enough and decided to ask Megumi.

Telapathicly of course.

/ Megumi... Please explain... /

Just say 'Yes'!

/ But... /

Buh-bye!

"Accept."

Koga gave me a toothy smile. "Wonderful! I hope your up for an all nighter." "WHAT?" My face turned red. I couldn't help it. In all 4 years of my training I've never incountered something like this. I felt a burning sensation just below my left coller bone. When I looked I say a gray fang, the symbol of the Eastern lands. 'What the,'

/ DAMN YOU MEGUMI!! /

Any time

/ So, what is he now, my mate? /

Not offically, you both can't become mate if one out of the two is unwilling. But just for now he's your sutor.

'Megumi I don't want a sutor, nor did I want a mate.' I scowled at the thought. I just stared at Koga, then I had an idea.

"Koga! Lets spare, if I win you take back your claim, if you win I'll give you a chance." Behind me I could feel Megumi's death glare.

KAGOME! JUST GIVE HIM A GODDAMN CHANCE!

/ Feh! /

"Of course Kagome, I love a challenge." Koga gave me a smirk, 'Heh, cocky bastard.' "To make things better why don't we make it a hand-to-hand fight?" Hairu nodded in agreement for the challenge. "I think that is a good idea. Now we shall see if my son is worthy of Kagome."

Kagome Megumi said in a singing tone, _Its not to late to call it back. He's a nice boy really_

/ No can do Megumi, even Lord Hairu has agreed to the challenge. /

That is because he wants to see you in action! She hissed back

/No I have to see, I want a male who is stronge not weak./ I coldly said. I cut off the link in our minds so I could concentrate better.

My attention focused on Koga and Koga alone. I have no intention to lose this match. We stood in front of each other and waited for Lord Hairu to give us the signal to start the fight.

"Begin"

Koga came charging at me, I barely dogged that attack. I jumped up and did a twirl in the air, landing behnd Koga. I quickly kicked him in his side. But because of this, for one second, _one_ second I left myself open and he kicked me in the chest.

Punches, kicks, the fight continued on. After and an hour most our attacks we becoming slugish by the minute. I had to admit, he ws pretty good, but not as good as me. Using the last of my strength I did a flip and I landed on Koga's shoulders, I caught his head in between my legs and slamed him onto the ground. I lost conscious.

When I had awoken I was in my room. "Did I win?" I asked myself. I quickly rushed downstairs to find Megumi. I found her in the library.

"Megumi who won?" Megumi looked at me and then continued reading. I just looked at her. "Kagome?" "Hm?" "How many pups will you be willing to give?" She nickered. "WHAT!?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing...I lost...

"Aw, come on Kagome, whats so bad about it. He's not your_ **mate**_ he is just your sutor! Now go and get to know him better, he's in the garden."

I walked my way down there thinking, 'I lost...he must have been awake after I slamed him into the ground.' But now that I really think of Koga as my sutor it doesn't seem that bad as it did before. 'Megumi was right, I should of just gave him a chance...but now I know that he is at least stronger then me.'

"Kagome!" Koga waved to me from our water fountain. As I came closer Koga asked, "Are you ok Kagome?" "Huh?" "Well Kagome, you really went after me, I was suprise on how strong you were. Hell my legs still ache from trying to excape from all of your attacks!"

'He's not that bad.' And we continued talking.

One month had passed and everthing was falling in place, everyone thought that we were in love.

'Am I really in love?' I asked myself, 'This burning sensation in my heart, could this be it?' I layed on my bed thinking about this.

Knock Knock

I got up and opened the door. "Hey, Koga!" "Hi Kagome, come with me I want to show you something." He took my hand and lead the way. "Keep your eyes closed." After some walking he went behind me and wraped his arms around me, he then whispered in my ear, "Open your eyes." I opened them, the sight before me was simply beautiful. I inhaled deeply, Koga's scent reminded me of wild cherrys.

"So Kagome, I've been telling you about my family. Now its your turn to tell me about yours." I leaned into him some more. "Well my mother was the lady of the north, as you well know. As for my father he was a demon fox god. My mother died when I wa-"

I stopped talking when Koga threw me out of his arms. "Did you say that your father was a Demon Fox **God**?!" I looked at him calmly and tried to come towards him, but he cept moving back. "Is something wrong, Koga?" I didn't understand why we cept his distance. Was it something I said? Did I smell foul? I didn't know all I knew was that I wanted...no, **_needed_** to be with him. I looked in to his eyes. I saw fear, and then anger.

"Your a halfbreed?" He whispered. "In a way," I said back, "Why Koga is something wrong?"

"You _bitch_ why didn't you tell me that you were part goddess. Everyone knows that being with a god can mean death to any _normal _demon!" Tear were starting to come from my eyes but I fought against them. "But Koga, I thought it didn't matter! I love you!" My eyes widen at what I just blurted out, I covered my mouth as I blushed in embaressment.

"You WHAT?!" Koga screamed turning pale white. "Shit! How could I have fallen for a goddamn halfbreed! And, she loves me?!" Koga started laughing histaricaliy. I was hurt by his reaction. "Poor girl, hahahahaha, no one will ever love you for who you are! Loving you is like askin you to kill me!"

The tears cept coming, hurt I ran from him. 'They're all the same! I was a fool to even think he was different. So this is what love is...now I know why people say that love makes you weak.'

**__**

End Flash Back

I don't hate Megumi for paring me up with Koga, its just that she pared me up period. I haven't seen him in 2 years and he better keep his distance. When I told Megumi what happened she was ready to kill.

"Mama?" The voice came from behind me. "Yes, Shippo?" I opened my arms welcoming and he gladly accepted jumping into my arms. I held him close to me. "Whats up kit?" "Come mama, Megumi told me to go fetch you. Dinner is ready."

With Shippo still in my arms I headed to the dinning room. I sat down in the table and placed Shippo besides me. I looked at what was on the table, '6 plates and seats?' Hm... Megumi must have friends over.

"My Lords, I would like you to meet The Lady of the North Kagome, and her kit Shippo." I stood up upon hearing this.

/ MEGUMI! /

"Hello," I bowed down low not even showing a hint of emotion in my face nor tone.

Normal P.O.V

"Kagome I would like you to meet the Lords of the Western lands. They are every good friends of mine." Megumi said eyeing Kagome wanting to see on how she would act.

"It is nice to meet you. Will you please take a seat around the table and eat with us?" Kagome said her voice void of emotion.

"Hey Sessohmaru, she's as emotionless as you are," Inuyasha whispered.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to end it here! Hehehe now you people out their please review! I _need_ to know what you guys all think! As for the pairing it is still undecided. All I know that it is either Inuyasha or Sessohmaru. And don't worry something good will happen between the brothers, I promise


	4. Why Me?

A/N: OK, here's just some things to solve at least _some_ confusion.

**What do you mean by half-breed?**

What I mean by that is that Kagome is Not FULL DEMON! She is after all, half **goddess** and half **demon**. Goddess being of higher rank of demon. And I'm sorry if I confused you by saying hanyou. To stupid ol' me I thought it meant half-breed and not half human and half demon.

**Q. Isn't a Demon and Goddess the same thing?**

**A. ** Well, not in my story at least. Demons are known for there evil doings and gods are known for their pure deeds. (Well in some cases anyway.) So to me gods are the pure form of demons. Which are not technically the same.

**Q. Why do demons hate gods?**

**A. **As I said before the gods are of higher rank then demons, no matter how weak or strong they are. And demons always want to be the strongest of everything, so they pick on weaker gods and make their lives horrible. (Mainly children) Demons are also _scared_ of gods because of how powerful the can be.

That is why if a demon sees an adult god/goddess they will want nothing to do with them.

I hope that answers your flame Samurai Demon-God Sekikage. But thanks for telling me that my summery is fucked up…I KNOW that already, lol. But next time that you flame me please check your spelling! If I didn't know better then I'd say your review was fucked up…

If you have any other questions please ask me. I will be glade to answer them.

**WhiteTiger:**

I'm glade you like my story, and I hope you will continue liking it in the future.

**FROZEN HEART:**

I'm glade that you can kind of relate to the story. I'm so sorry that I couldn't update as fast as you wanted me to. I hope this chapter will satisfy you.

**OxMint-KissesxO**

Inuyasha/Kagome huh?? I'm not sure yet.. but I am very happy that you fine my story interesting.

**Melissa (the wolf freak) **:

Melissa, Melissa… Why can't you believe that I wrote this?! But hey, sometimes I can't believe it either. Inuyasha is better for Kagome, eh? Hm…

**Youka-White-Kitusune**:

Thanks a bunch for reviewing!

**soul-hunter72**

Yay a filipina!! What's up? You have to IM me on my new s/n! the s/n that we first talked with wasn't mine. So look at my profile for my s/n. I have AOL too!! Thanks for reviewing.

**Shadow Kitsune67**:

Its up to my reviewers on who Kagome ends up w/. thats right… You have to vote!

**uniquechic**:

Thank you for reviewing.

**Songo2**:

I'm glade you like my plot.

**Pookie:**

Hhmm… I'm not so sure yet…depends on how I write the characters.

**Sammy Whammy**:

Inie Hinie says maybe! Not so sure though.

**fat fat-albert**:

You are the 5th person that asked me for a Inu/Kag… maybe but not promises. Thanks for reviewing I'm glade you like my story.

**Don't-Touch-My-Sesshy**:

I see your point about the Sess/Kag and on how Inu can make Kagome show her true emotions. I'll have to see how the story goes.

**kagome 145:**

Yes, finally a Sess/Kag person! Not that I have anything against inu/kag but nobody asked for a sess/kag… thanks for liking my story.

**Duzzie:**

Thanks! I promise that I'll finish this story by the end of 2005 since I'm going to be moving to the Philippines for high school.

**ZzBlueSnowzZ **:

A triangle huh? I like the idea of that one…

**I'd like to thank everyone else how reviewed for me and I hope you continue reading this story! **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but for Megumi.

**Warning:** My grammar and spelling are really bad…no really, no matter how many times I re-read it there will always be a mistake. Therefore in advance I am sorry.

_hey _ Megumi talking Mentally

/ Hey / Kagome talking Mentally

;; hey;; Lord InuTashio talking Mentally

;hey; Sesshomaru talking Mentally

::hey :: Inuyasha talking Mentally

Chapter 4: Why Me?

"Hey Sesshomaru, she's as emotionless as you are!" Inuyasha whispered, as they took their seats.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up. You are being rude." His voice soft but commanding.

Inuyasha stood up and yelled at his half brother. "What the fuck do you mean? Your just pissed that you have some competition regarding that stupid emotionless mask you fucking put on yourself!" He earned a glare from everyone at the table but Megumi and Kagome. There was then an uncomfortable silence,

but was soon broken by InuTashio.

"Ah hem!" He said catching everyone's attention. His sons quickly looked at him and Kagome forced herself to stop glaring at Megumi to give Lord InuTashio some acknowledgment.

(Kagome's POV)

'Must not kill Megumi, must not _kill_ Megumi…' I thought repeatedly as I glared at her. From the corner of my eye I could see that the Lords of the Western Lands were having a discussion so I decided to continue the one I had with a certain demon.

/ MEGUMI!! /

_Yes, Kagome?_

/ What are -/

But I was cut off when the younger of the two brothers stood up and yelled: "What the fuck do you mean? Your just pissed that you have some competition regarding that stupid emotionless mask you fucking put on yourself!"

I ignored him; after all, it is none of my business as long as they do not talk about me.

/ What are you trying to do? /

…

/ Well? /

Uh… 

/ Megumi… / I felt my eyebrow twitch

Heh heh… Ok fine I'll tell you, You see ever since th- 

She never finished because of a loud "Ah hem.", from the Lord of the West. I gave him all of my undivided attention. After all he was my guest… unfortunately.

"Lady Kagome, it is such an honor to finally meet you. You are, if possible, more beautiful then your mother." I nodded my head in thanks, still keeping my mask on.

"See, Fluffy, she's just as good as you are." Said his son who had dog ears on top of his head. His father glared at him, willing him to be silent.

Mentally I laughed, the boy needed some self control. Apparently he forgot to keep his voice down. I looked to whom he was speaking to, Fluffy was it? She looked back at me stolidly. Yes, it would seem she has some competition.

I looked back at InuTashio. "As you should know Megumi has invited my sons and I to stay for a while." He nodded to Megumi, who now was inching away from me. 'Like she should.' I thought. She knows I would never hurt her, but she also knows how loud I can yell. 'Wait…did he just say **sons**?'

"This boy right here," He point to his right to the boy who was wearing a red fire

rat coat, and had dog ears on his head that twitch constantly at every sound.

"Is Inuyasha, my youngest son. And this is," InuTashio pointed to the one I knew as Fluffy. "My eldest son Sesshomaru. I, as you already know, am InuTashio. But you can just call me daddy. Do you agree?"

I dumbly nodded my head. 'So , Fluffy, I mean Sesshomaru is a male! B-but he looks so…so… so **feminine** Wait did he just asked me to call him 'daddy'? Oh gods and I just agreed! I'm so STUPID!! I mentally called myself every insult I knew. But when I was finished I just realized the hint the Lord InuTashio gave me. One of his sons are to be my future mate!'

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

To be continued… No just playing.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

(InuTashio's POV)

"…But you can just call me daddy. Do you agree?" I purposely said to give them all a hint of what Megumi and I had planed. But to my surprised Kagome agreed! Inuyasha looked at her as if she had grown an extra head and Sesshomaru just glared at me. I looked at Megumi who was watching Kagome with amusement clearly showing in her eyes.

I focused my attention to Kagome and watched her space out. Deep in thought.

_Her thoughts are pretty amusing, you know._ Megumi informed me

;;Oh really?;;

_Yes, she thought that your oldest son was named Fluffy and that your so called son was a SHE!_

I laughed out loud not even bothering to hide it. This girl, Kagome, is truly like her mother in more ways then one. I really do hope that she picks one of my sons as her life mate.

;;Does she have any thoughts about Inuyasha?;;

Of course, she thinks his ears are cute… 

/ THAT'S A LIE! /

I sighed. So Kagome caught on.

/ Please Lord InuTashio don't believe her! She just wants me to mate with one of your sons!/

_Awe don't deny it Kagome! You know you love his ears _Megumi said tauntingly.

;;Yes, and Kagome what did you say you would call me?;;

We could her Kagome growl, and we both laughed. That was when my sons invited themselves into our conversation.

;Father do you realize that you are smiling?;

:: Yeah, for once my sister is right, its kind of freaky ::

; Asswhipe ;

::needledick ::

In the background I could here Megumi laughing

Don't worry about InuTashio. They'll get used to your smiling face. Right Kagome?

I could just taste Kagome's playfulness. My sons looked at me with confusion. Well at least one of them did. My eldest would have.

/ Yeah don't worry _daddy_ I'll give you lots of grandchildren from your _two_ sons just like you asked from me. So don't worry about that and just keep smiling! /

;WHAT?;

::Huh?::

Megumi laughed as I thought, 'Kagome you truly are your mother's daughter.'

TBC.

Please review and vote for who you want Kagome to end up with! Its going to be either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru so vote now! And I understand if this chapter is dragging and confusing. I have to post it now or I won't get to post it later on. In the next chapter hopefully everything will be cleared up and some inu/kag/sess will happen. Or I'm just going to re-do this chapter because really, I'm not happy with it…


End file.
